Abrupt
by cutecumbers
Summary: Soul and Maka hit a bump in the road. No, more like a mountain. And sometimes the only way to work things out with two very stubborn people is not with words; it's with actions. SoMa. Smutshot.


**Abrupt**

All she asked was for him to take out the garbage.

Okay, maybe it's a little more complicated than that. So what if she yelled it from the kitchen, and promptly threw the garbage bag to where it exploded all over the floor in front of him? It wasn't _her_ fault.

He should've been a better catch.

"What the _hell_, Maka?" Soul shouted, pulling his shirtless self up from his spot on the floor.

"Oh, sorry," She said, not sounding all too sorry at all. She turned her back to him and continued washing dishes. It had been like this for a while. Everything was a fight. Soul said black, she said white. He said no, she said yes. She said vanilla, he said chocolate. Most of the time it was just for the sake of disagreeing with each other. Getting mad over petty things, watching shows the other hated, kicking each other out of bed, and just being pissy in general.

So, naturally, this set him off worse than it should have.

Honestly, she didn't understand why they were acting like this. She knew it was dumb. It made no sense. But she just couldn't help it. Everything he did was setting her off for the past couple weeks. And apparently, the feeling was mutual. Soul was her fiancé, her supposed _soul mate_ for fuck's sake, how were they supposed to get married in six months when they can't even decide on what brand of water to buy?

"What is your _deal_ tonight?" He yelled, bending over to pick up the trash from the floor.

"What is my deal? I have no idea what you're talking about. _You're_ the one who forgot to take it out last week," She said sharply, meanwhile accidently breaking the wine glass in her hand from scrubbing too hard. "Fuck," she muttered, noticing a small red stained gash in the middle of her hand. She turned around to face him.

"See, look what you made me d-" She stopped abruptly, realizing he was standing less than a foot away from her.

"What?" She spat, noticing the usually absent engagement ring on his finger. He grabbed her wrist.

"Damn it, Maka!" He yelled, pulling on her wrist and dragging her closer to him.

"What the fuck are you doing, Soul? Get away from me and take out the trash!" She yelled, wrenching her arm away. She was not in the mood to be touched, in any way, by him.

He was slightly taken aback, but he didn't let his façade slip. "Fine," he turned, bending over to pick up the trash. Maka couldn't help but let her eyes trail to his rear. I mean, it wasn't bad to still be turned on physically by him, right? He was her fiancé, after all. It was only natural. He _had_ been working out with Black*Star a lot lately, and it was definitely paying off. He just seemed so appealing from behind, back muscles flexed, tight bu-

_Smack_.

She hadn't even realized she did it until she heard the deafening (to her at least) smack, and her hand grip his firm butt. '_Oh my God. I didn't just do that. I'm so stupid. __**Shit.**__ stupidstupidstup-'_

Soul jumped up almost immediately. "What the _fuck_," He turned, coming face to face with her. "Was that?" To her confusion, he didn't look as much annoyed as he did… surprised?

"Alright," he said grabbing her arm. "We're settling this now. What the hell is your deal?" he said his shouting gradually getting louder. "First you ignore me, then you yell at me, you act like a complete _bitch_ for the past few weeks, and now you're grabbing my ass? What gives?" He growled, face slightly red from yelling.

She took a deep breath. She knew he had every right to be mad, and obviously he was, but she wasn't going to let him just sit here and scream at her! This was as much his (and his muscle toned body's) fault as it was hers!

Or maybe her pride outgrew her need to be rational.

"What? You're my fiancé; I'm not allowed to just grab your ass when I want too?" She spoke, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Wha- no! You're completely missing the fucking point!" He screamed, punching the wall. A nice, round hole presented itself as a result. "_**Shit**_! I'm so fucking sick of this! We're not even fighting over _reasonable_ things anymore! What the hell's it going to take to work this out? I'm not your fuck buddy, your boy toy, and you can't just decide '_Hey_, _even though we've been at each other's throats for weeks, I think I'll just smack Soul's ass! Wouldn't that be funny as hell?' _I'm your fiancé, Maka." He ran his hands through his hair, clearly distressed.

Maka bit her lip. "Soul, I-" She was cut off abruptly by his lips smashing against hers in a rough kiss. She squeaked, surprised, but slowly melted in to the kiss. He immediately took advantage of this, forcing his tongue in between her lips. She raked her hands up and down Soul's back, and he shoved his hands in to her hair.

Eventually, both had to break off the kiss, panting for the air they so desperately needed.

"Jesus," Soul breathed, staring at her lips. "Maka, I-"

But now Maka wasn't in the mood for talking. She wasn't in the mood for '_working it out'_. Her heart pounded, her lips throbbed, and heat was beginning to build up in the middle of her legs. Pent up sexual frustration was making its way through her body and she really didn't want to stop it now. She immediately started attacking his neck, nipping, sucking, biting and kissing leaving big red marks down his throat.

Soul groaned, cupping his hands around her ass and pushing her up against the kitchen wall. "Play now," she murmured against the crook of his neck, "Talk later."

That shut Soul up enough for him to fully grasp what was going on; he hoisted her legs up around his waist and start working on pulling off the white undershirt she was wearing (of which he was pretty sure came from _his_ side of the closet) while she worked her way back up his body, trailing kisses on his chest.

"Mm," she said with humming appreciation, "you really _have_ been working out with Black*Star, haven't you?" rubbing her hands up and down his chest. He roughly grabbed the bottom of her chin and positioned her face centimeters away from his.

"What happened to no talking?" he said, crashing his lips on to hers, pushing his tongue against her lips and exploring her mouth. Her legs, beginning to feel like jelly beneath her, slowly dropped from the side of his hips until her feet reached the floor. He blindly grasped for her skirt while she tugged down his boxers and grey sweatpants in one rough pull. Hard member now exposed to the cool air, he pressed up against her and groaned. Feeling the lack of soft legs and breasts against his now bare body, he teared her skirt nearly in half getting it off her body, making her punch him in the chest. But he didn't care; she had tons of those exact damn things in her dresser anyway.

Soul watched as she pulled her pair of pink undies (complete with a little pink bow in the middle) down her ivory legs, deliberately taking them down one at a time. He reached behind her back aimlessly, expertly removing her bra in under 30 seconds. Pink, pert nipples hardened to a peak and softened alabaster skin surrounding them motioned him to quickly pinch her right one, earning a moan from his counterpart. She threw her panties over his head and watched them land on the kitchen counter. Soul lifted her up by her thighs and practically threw her down on their kitchen table. Spreading her legs, he positioned his cock directly in front of her throbbing center. Her body shivered from the cold of the tiled table and the sheer ecstasy of their actions.

She knew she was going to regret this later, and she really wasn't too fond the idea of having to wipe down the entire kitchen tomorrow morning, but she honestly couldn't care less about that at the moment. Pushing his dick inside her all at once, they groaned simultaneously as she gripped the sides of the table, knuckles turning white. His fingers dug in to her thighs as he thrust faster and harder in to her, skin slick with sweat and accidently banging his legs against the slab of tile a few times. Hands frantic, she struggled to keep her grip on the table. She felt like she was losing her mind in the best way possible.

"Soul.." she moaned, inadvertently arching her back upwards. Her moans only motivated him to go faster, nearing his climax.

"_Fuck_," he murmured, slowly slipping in to a land of bliss. With a final cry of ecstasy, she clasped tight around him, riding out her orgasm and gasping for breath. Shoulders shaking, Soul's legs gave out beneath him and he landed - not so gracefully - on top of Maka.

She never knew her heart could beat so god damn _fast_, or that she could plain out feel as amazing as she did right then. Murmurs of 'I love you' and 'sorry' escaped both their lips as they lay spent across the table, Soul peppering kisses across her face. She rubbed her hands up and down his back, appreciating the close comfort.

After what felt like eternity, he slowly pulled out of her, causing her to shiver and realize just exactly where she was lying and that she had no intention or strength to get up.

Raising up her arms, he lifted up her petite frame and carried her to their bedroom. She immediately crawled underneath the covers and snuggled in to Soul, not worrying about the mess in the kitchen, not flinching at the garbage on the floor and not caring about the petty fighting that was going on just hours before.

She had met her soul mate. He was her best friend, her fiancé, her partner for life. She knew they could get through everything; hell and back. She was ready to make up; she missed his warm embraces and his chapped lips. She could face the world knowing he was beside her.

And a little sex along the way never hurt anyone.

**AN: Woo! **Finally finished. This was my first time ever writing smut, and I haven't published anything in over a year, so I really hope it didn't come out too bad. ^^; SoMa is one of my all-time OTP's and I've wanted to contribute to its fandom for quite a while now. So I thought, _why not rough, hot sex?_ Everyone loves some PWP. Feedback is appreciated and is always welcome; criticisms and compliments alike. Sorry for any spelling/grammar mistakes. Thank you for reading, and have an awesome day! xx


End file.
